A plurality of inspection methods for containers is known from the state of the art, in particular the drinks producing industry. As such it is known to inspect plastic containers for any defects during their manufacturing process. Furthermore methods and devices for checking the orifices of containers have been disclosed in the state of the art, which for example check whether orifices are faultless or whether glass breakages have occurred. A further criterion is the existence of foreign bodies in the containers, e.g. whether the containers contain pieces of broken glass. The inspection for such foreign bodies is often very difficult because the foreign bodies frequently consist of the same material as the container itself and are therefore very difficult to optically recognise. Also foreign bodies of this kind are very small and therefore difficult to detect. On the other hand, however, the existence of such foreign bodies in the containers may have far reaching consequences, for example if the consumer ingests these foreign bodies without being aware of them.
Therefore, devices and methods are known from the state of the art, with which containers are inspected with regard to such foreign bodies. As such the DE 600 37 882 T2 describes a device and a method for examining the structural integrity of liquid objects. This device comprises a sensor means and an electro-magnetic radiation source, wherein the sensor means functions so as to react to electro-magnetic radiation of one or more wavelengths or ranges of wavelengths. With this method the transparent container is illuminated from below, and the radiation passing through it is detected by the sensor device at the same time.
Embodiments of the present invention are based on the requirement to permit detection of foreign bodies in containers, in particular the occurrence of small foreign bodies. According to embodiments of the invention this requirement is met by the subjects of the independent claims. Advantageous embodiments and further developments are the subject of the sub-claims.
With a method according to embodiments of the invention for inspecting containers, in particular at least partially transparent containers, the container is transported by means of a transport facility along a predefined transport path with an outside wall of the container being tempered at least in sections, and furthermore an area of the inside wall of the container is inspected by means of an inspection means through the orifice of the container during or after tempering of the outside wall.